Meet The Parents
by bellamarie86
Summary: A 19 year old Aria and 27 year old Ezra have settled in California to escape the drama of Rosewood. What Aria doesn't expect is for his parents to show up at their doorstep. Chaos is sure to erupt.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Meeting the Parents

Aria POV

"Baby, turn the damn thing off." Ezra grumbled from behind me at the alarm clock that wouldn't seem to stop ringing.

"We should get up." I sighed.

"At 5:23 in the morning? On a Saturday? Do I have 'I'm all awake and chipper at the crack of dawn everyday' written on some part of my body?" He asked, flipping me around so I could see his bare torso.

"I get it! Do you have to be so grumpy about it? How about a simple 'Aria, babe, it's a Saturday and I want to sleep in'? You're acting like I'm making you go buy tampons for me or something." I huffed angrily and resumed my former position.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to be less grumpy. Plus, I've bought tampons for you before. It's actually really easy. Go to the feminine isle, quietly pick up 2 boxes, and walk out. Pick up a chocolate bar and try to ignore the gay cashier trying to get his number down on the back of your receipt." I laughed.

"See, now you're not mad anymore!" Ezra cheered, kissing my shoulder.

"Nope. Now I'm tired," I said. We both fell asleep again.

A lot has changed since high school. I am 19 years old and go to Stamford. Ezra and I moved to California after I graduated and we both came clean to my parents when we moved in together. Let's just say, I haven't talked to my father in 2 years and my mother calls me once a week to check up on me.

Ezra got a teaching job at a nearby local college and taught English there while I went to school and worked part-time as a waitress. Despite our hectic schedules, we managed to take time out for each other.

My friends and I were still close. We've gotten closer since A stopped tormenting us. Spencer had just had her first baby with Toby Cavanaugh. Her name was Nina Marie Cavanaugh. Emily was in a happy relationship with Samara. Hanna and Caleb were married.

My life was perfect. Ezra tried so hard to make me happy but in the end, the fact that made me happy was that at 27 years and our 3 years together, he would never leave me.

We both woke up at a knock on the front door.

Ezra and I both got out of bed and went to go answer the door.

There were 2 men and 1 woman at the door who Ezra seemed to recognize.

"Mom? Dad? David? What are you all doing here?" He asked, completely shocked. The woman- his mother- walked up to him and lightly slapped him.

"I see you after 2 years and that's what you have to say to me? And who is this young, disheveled lady?" She asked, looking me up and down.

"I'm Aria Montgomery."

At the same time Ezra said, "She's my girlfriend."

The look on her face changed to a more narrowed, "Get the hell away from my son" look.

"Aria, this is my mom, LeAnne, my dad, Richard, and my stepdad, David."


	2. OldSchooled

**All the reviews I received really made me happy and as a gift (drum roll) I have decided to write another chapter.**

Chapter Two: Old-Schooled

Ezra POV

Crap! They weren't supposed to show up for another 3 weeks. I hadn't even told Aria because I didn't want to scare her.

Aria stiffened beside me and with a polite smile on her face stepped forward and shook hands with every one of them.

"Pleasure to meet you." She said. She tightened her robe and started toward the kitchen.

"Ezra, you've gotten ripped. Nothing like the pudgy boy you were 4 years ago. Now are you going to stand there like a fool or are you going to go get on a shirt and help your girlfriend prepare food?" David said.

I nodded and went to the kitchen where Aria was waiting for me with narrowed eyes.

"When did you plan on telling me?" She asked.

"Um I- yeah, I don't know. Please don't hurt me." I said. She looked bewildered before she burst into hysterical laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" I looked at her as she doubled over in laughter.

"This is funnier than the time you thought the vanilla frosting was mayonnaise." Aria came up to me and ran her hands down m chest before finally coming up and resting them on both sides of my unshaven face.

"In my defense-"

"Save it, I already heard it. Anyway, I thought we told each other everything! I told you all about A! You couldn't happen to just tell me your _parents _were coming to town." She walked away from me and started toward the fridge.

"I'm writing down a list of groceries. Can you go get them?" She had her back turned to me.

"Aria. Aria!" No answer.

"Pookie Bear?" I tried. She turned around with an annoyed look and her face and shoved a piece of paper in my hands.

"Ezra, please, I really don't feel my best. If you value your head, as well as other vital parts of your body, I suggest you don't annoy me."

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" I asked.

"I don't know and if you recall what I said just 2 seconds ago, you would be getting ready right now."

I quickly ran to the bedroom and got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"I'll be right back." I said to my parents.

When I was halfway out the door, I realized I forgot to wear shoes. I turned to go back in when I saw Aria at the door with my sneakers dangling from her hand.

"Thanks." I said as I tied them on.

She closed the door and soon I was back with everything.

"Thanks." Aria smiled before she started cooking. She had changed into the red dress she wore when we first me

Soon, breakfast was ready and my parents started their questions.

"So, Aria how did you and Ezra meet?" Mom asked.

Crap! I did not mentally prepare for this question.

"Oh, um, well, Ezra and I know each other from Rosewood."

"Oh, really. How?" Mom asked.

"Um, I was her- Englishteacher." I quickly said.

"Ezra, you know I hate when you do that. Now say it again nice and slowly."

"I was her English teacher." I said, looking next to me. A hand squeezed mine under the table. I squeezed it back.

I could see my mom's brain cells start to work .

"WHAT?" She yelled. Aria jumped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Speechless

Ezra POV

My parents stared at me with looks of helplessness, confusion, anger, and disgust.

Mom left the house after my revelation. David left after her. Aria found something to do in the kitchen. Soon, it was just me and my dad.

"Ezra, son, did you ever think about the consequences? You could've been in jail for this!"

"Yeah, well, did you and Mom think of the consequences of your twisted understanding of your infidelity and how it would affect me and Kyle?" I spat out.

"Oh please! Are we starting this again? Ezra, it was fifteen goddamn years ago! And that is so different! I did not start a relationship with my student!" He yelled.

"Does that still matter?"

"OF COURSE IT STILL MATTERS! YOU COULD"VE BEEN FIRED!" He yelled before he left too.

"Damn it!" I yelled before I punched the wall. I turned back to see Aria with her jacket and bag.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Spencer's still in the hospital. I thought I'd go see Nina." She said.

"I'll come with you." I grabbed my wallet and keys and left with Aria.

A half hour later, we arrived at the hospital where Spencer was.

"We're here to see Spencer Cavanaugh." I said.

"You are?" The receptionist asked.

"I'm Ezra Fitz." I said. The lady called someone.

"Hi, Mr. Cavanaugh. We have a couple visitors by the name of Ezra Fitz. Is it okay if I let them up...? Ok, thank you."

"You can go up but not for long." Aria took my hand and we got into the elevator.

"I'm sorry about your parents." She whispered. I tilted her chin up.

"If my parents aren't accepting of us, then I want nothing to do with them. You are my life, Aria, I can't lose you. I love you."

She kissed me until the ring telling us we stopped.

We exited hand in hand and walked into Spencer's room. Spencer wasn't there but Toby was with a small bundle in his arms.

"Hi, Toby." Aria said.

"Hey! You just missed her. She still has the bladder of a pregnant woman." I chuckled and went to go see the baby. She was nestled tight against her father's chest with her eyes closed.

"Do you want to hold her, Ezra?" He asked.

Just as Toby went to hand me Nina, a blood curdling scream echoed through the hall. Toby handed me Nina quickly before he went out into the hall.

"Spencer!" He yelled as he crouched over the limp unmoving body of Spencer Cavanaugh.

Aria ran over and I was trying to figure out how to quiet the crying baby in my arms.

Aria's phone rang.

"Ezra, will you get it please?" I dug in her bag until I could find it.

There was a new text message and I opened it.

_The bitch had it coming. Miss me? I'm back and this time I won't go down without taking someone down with me._

_-A_


End file.
